Worlds Away
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Centuries before Loki had enslaved Earth, he had fallen in love and had given his magic to a women in hopes that he would always live on through her. Generations later after Loki is ruler of Asgard, he comes across an ancestor of hers, his magic still living within her. He falls in love with her at first sight and this time is not going to let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I did randomly over the summer, merely because I felt like just doing it. It isn't that long and ends at 9. I am posting all chapters so read leisurely and if you guys feel like you want more, I will find the time.**

 **Prologue**

Before any type of ancient mythology was brought down it was highly respected among the stronger, more efficient eras. Then other religions came in and mutilated it's glory. The Greeks forgot about their gods as did the Romans and the Vikings, well in their Era they believed anything. In their case they believed in a true religion, one of Odin and Frost Giants, one of glory and two princes. Those stories were passed many around for what felt like centuries.

In this time period it was not unlikely to beg to the Norse gods for your desires and hopes in life. The Norse gods did what they could, but only to guide those few into the right direction. Only Frigga, Thor, and Loki were merciful enough to grant them at least one wish. To no surprise however out of the three, Loki was the least giving. He had taken an interest in a mortal woman who appeared to pray to him alone every night.

It began when she was just a child... But the age of eight, he had taken his place alongside her in a different form when he was in Midgard. He would watch her with eyes of intrigue as she had taken it upon herself to pray to Loki. Compared to her family who mostly worshiped the more important gods. Not that of Mischief and Magic, but as the girl grew older he soon came to realize that her prayers were based off of a dream.

A dream she had always had, she wanted to use magic. As she sprouted from an innocent flower into a mature young woman, she would take most of her time reading makeshift spell books and dwindling together ingredients at random. Loki had always followed her, curious of her wants from him, curious as to why she always went to him.

She was a magnificent woman, no doubt, she had her fair share of Mischief and trickery. She herself carried a silver tongue that Loki only praised in his dreams. He had witnessed her merely talk herself from deadly situations at the blink of an eye. She joked more than Thor and whence came curiosity she would take advantage of her naivety and do amazing things. Her milk chocolate hair was always braided into golden rings and settled over her right shoulder. Her curves were voluptuous, the dress accentuating her fine bust and wrapping tightly in a corset over her smooth hips. Her eyes a misty blue and cheeks a flushed red, her skin a pretty pale, so close to white that it almost glowed.

With the years that Loki had followed her, he had grown quite close to her. As she grew older the character he took changed with her. He became her closest friend, a stable boy with blonde hair and bright dimples. He had no other way of keeping her in his sight unless he became a family friend and so he did. He did not interfere with her future, he simply kept at a distance that was satisfying to him. She would even pray with him sometimes... Without even knowing that the god she was praying to sat just beside her on his knees.

Then one day, when she came of age and her parents had passed her on with a marriage arrangement, the prayers stopped. He could see that she had lost hope, he could see how every time a god was brought up her face would scowl and she would set forth an argument. Her parents knew nothing of her ministrations when it came to witchcraft, but they did know she was a distant woman, with only one friend and that was the stable boy.

Loki was on the verge of returning back to Asgard one night when he came across her sitting on the bank of the pond gazing up at the stars. She was quite content with her stay and Loki tried to convince himself to leave her, but it was too tempting. He could not lie that she had set place a stone in his heart, it was quite heavy compared to the others and weighed him down to the grass he stood at. He approached, in this form he could easily find answers to her mistreatment to pray.

"Alvida? What are you doing out so late?" His voice inquired closing in on her form, he plopped down beside her in the grass. She sighed pulling her knees from under her and into her chest.

"I wonder..."

"What?"

"If we are truly alone." Loki laughed to himself, she glared at him, but a hint of a smile graced her features.

"This must have to do with your rant on how Gods aren't real. I wonder what brought you to such an assumption." She made a notice of frustration.

"It is no assumption. It is a fact." Her eyes strayed back to the sparkling water that reflected the dark blue of the sky. The crickets chirped and the huts not far away emanated vibrant light. Loki finally felt the need to make himself known, this woman was so alluring that he could not contain himself. Perhaps just a bit longer, he was curious after all. "I pray Hamil..." Loki almost corrected her before remembering that it was his stable boy name she was referring to. "I pray that one day I will leave this place, that I will see the stars and it's many constellations. That I won't have to be tied down by insignificant rules and boundaries that of which a mortal cannot pass." Loki snorted laying back into the tall grasses, his hands pillowing his head.

"So you wish to be immortal? I don't think a god could give such-"

"No. I wish to experience things, that is all. I want to make people happy with the gift of magic which I have been cursed to not have." She almost spat it out with disgust, it was then that Loki realized that she hated being human, she hated the race that she was. A single tear strayed from her left eye, Loki felt pity on her, but was nothing- "He never came you know." Loki sat up, his eyebrows furrowing, what man had he not know of?

"Who?"

"Loki... As everyone else prays to their gods, I pray to mine and he does not care for me. Henceforth, I do not think gods exist and if they did I would be happier than I am now." Loki knew that she wanted something, but he never thought it was that bad to a point. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to make her smile that smile that made him grin.

"He may not have answered your desires... But he has always been watching." Loki changed to his normal form, his eyes scanning her body. Her body slowly jerked to stare at him, she froze, gulping ever so slightly. Her eyes looking around to give an explanation as to what happened to the stable boy and why there was a handsome man beside her.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered out, he could see the fear in her eyes, the glistening on the verge of tears.

"I am Loki, God of Mischief and I am revealing myself to assure you that you have never been alone." The tears festered, her face red and wet from their salty delight. Loki scooted closer wrapping his arm around her. "Do you hate me now?"

"No... I know now you will give me what I desire." As much as Loki disliked the idea, he could not. The life that he carried was in his blood, he had no immortality, like any other Aesir he was birthed and in a long time he will pass. She will pass sooner and it hurt him, like an arrow to the chest it brought sorrow to his whim.

"I am afraid I cannot. What you want is something that I cannot award to you. Immortality is impossible, not even I, a god can wield such a thing." Her head dropped to his chest and caressed his hands through her thick hair, careful not to ruin the braid. "And magic, that is something no human can contain and I am not allowed to give it to you..." She sniffled, wiping her tears away and embracing Loki tighter. "I can make an exception for you however, all I may ask of you is a kiss." She abruptly pulled away, his hand still in her hair, she gazed at him.

"I have never kissed anyone before."

"That is why I ask for it. Are you willing to give me your first kiss, just for some magic?"

"Yes." Loki's eyes widened, she was unexpected and wrapped her arms around his neck, enveloping his lips with hers. For a woman who had little experience with such things, she certainly knew what she was doing. Her tongue shot out and fought with him, he felt her hands move down beneath his armor and try to grasp him.

He yanked his lips away with trouble and slapped her hand from his lower body. He asked only for a kiss and she was willing to give more.

"What was that for?" He spat, he was so taken aback by the simple action, it angered him. Usually Loki expected that from a woman, but not her, she was innocent, she was virgin.

"My parents do that sometimes and I wanted to know why." Loki didn't answer, it's best to leave those questions to the side. She smiled timidly and grabbed her hands.

"It is a kiss you wanted, but when I see you I want to give you more." Loki pulled his hands away and shook his head.

"You are still too young."

"I am but a year from proper courting age." Loki realized that she wanted this, he realized that there was more to this than just a kiss. He asked for so much more in his mind and now it was to come about.

"They would call you whore."

"They would not have to know." She gave him that talented grin she was so good at, one that made Loki want to lock her up and keep her to himself. She was so beautiful, so mischievous, if she wasn't a human, he would have had her years ago even in her teenage youth he had craved her. She was to innocent to know the consequences of this union. "Don't you want more than a kiss? I find you very attractive and I am assuming you think me the-"

"You are below me. I think nothing of the sort." Loki interrupted, making it clear that a god and a human were not supposed to happen. "A human and a god are not supposed to be together."

"I don't care what is supposed to happen, I care about what could." One glance into her eyes and Loki was taken, he was lost in her blue orbs, begging for attention by her smooth lips. She was nymph, she was demon, he shouldn't move forth any closer, but she was his... And there was nothing more he wanted than to claim that once and for all.

"Give me your hand." She held her hand out, he took it in his and almost like a flash of lightening hit them both she was shocked. She fell back into the grass, both of them breathless and weighed down by sudden exhaustion and nauseous feelings. Loki had never shared his magic with another, but now forevermore her and her bloodline will hold the ability to use such a thing. He gave half of himself to her, it was the most generous thing he would ever do in his long life.

He stood as though nothing occurred, he helped her to her feet and patted her off.

"You will not see me again mortal, but if you do, do not be afraid to stop by." He smirked, she did the same leaning forward into his body and pecking him on the lips.

"Thank you, Loki." She whispered softly to him, he pushed her gently away and she took that as a sign to leave his presence, so she did. She went back home and he watched with regret as her shadow disappeared into the moonlight.

"I am sorry, brother. You have made the right decision." Thor sounded from behind Loki, very few could sneak up on him, he was so lost with her, that he had failed to find they were being stalked. He turned briskly and sighed.

"I know what I have done, Thor. She won't forget me, I can promise that."

"But you must take it in yourself to forget her." Loki averted his eyes to the ground with sorrow.

"I know... I know..." That night Loki and Thor left Midgard for years to come, neither returned as they were so busy with the neighboring realms. However, Loki never forgot his maiden on earth and when she bode to die off, she had children and they carried on the part of him he was charitable to share. If it not he his child, then at least something of hers will be a part of him.

The years came and went, Loki finally gave up on her. His heart was in pain, he had already been through so much that to believe that could ever be, he was wrong, but to think that he couldn't at least continue on his heir with her womb. He was wrong on that as well. Loki mourned for her when her death came about and although no one took notice to him he joined in her burial. He would never forget her, Thor was foolish to think he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Special**

Past all the rock and rubble of Old New York City, she saw curiosity, she saw a playground. She did not see the dangers of passing over to Asgardian territory. Her long black hair was pulled up into a lengthy pony tail, her glistening blue eyes captured all there was to see. Her attire was torn up and unclean, as was her pale skin which was covered in dirt and grim. She wore a red tank top ripped at the bottom revealing part of her flat stomach and accented curves. Her lower torso wore jean pants torn to the thigh and her shoes were nike white ripped soles.

Her friend Margaret was following nervously behind, their parents always told them to stay clear of the Old city. Years ago Loki had succeeded at taking over the world, the humans were enslaved by the Chitauri and very few people ever came across Loki unless they were to die a slow and agonizing death. Passing over the borders was surely one of the worst things Ava had thought of doing.

She had turned eighteen and that meant adulthood, but the world was never the same under Loki's rule. Now the proper age to go exploring would be early forties, if people went exploring at all. Ava vaulted over a fallen lamppost and hopped up onto a rather large chunk of the skyscraper that still towered ahead. She was not born when Loki had taken over, but she was however curious as to what went on in the City before he burned it to the ground.

"U-Um... Ava, I think we should turn around. This place is off limits remember?"

"Yeah, I know." She then hopped down from the rock and began walking around, eyes grazed over the cracks that scattered across the ice smooth road. "But don't you ever wonder what really went on around here. Mom doesn't tell much." Ava shot a flash of green light at one of the cars, it turned from its terrible red and rusty color, straight back into its original form.

"Your mother does however tell you not to use magic." Ava shrugged, crossing her arms.

"What she doesn't know, doesn't kill her." Then Ava was off again, Margaret tripped over a pebble and yelped, he held a hand out, Ava still retreating.

"Wait, don't leave me alone." Margaret pushed herself up and went sprinting over to Ava till she was walking at her side.

"And what about those Avengers, what happened to them?" Margaret bit her bottom lip sucking in a deep breath, her voice was shaky and her lips were trembling.

"My mom told me that talking about them could get us killed." Margaret whispered, Ava snorted shaking her head.

"And who would come to kill us out here? We are alone Margie, calm down a bit."

"I'll try, but what if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught, okay?" Ava wrapped an arm around Margret.

"You know I can't use my powers anywhere when we are at the unit. Why don't we make the most of this visit to the City?"

"What do you mean?" Ava didn't reply and instead silently nudge Margaret onto the sidewalk, she stood at the edge an crouched down placing a hand over the cement. Moments later an icy like substance spread from her fingers to the surrounding cement. It was an open area, no broken down vehicles, or debris filled it's path and it was perfect for what Ava had in mind.

Ava pointed at Margaret's bare dirty feet and she was hoisted up by an inch by ice skates. Ava changed her to shoes to ice skates and then the fun began, Margaret still holding back with a nervous approach. Ava stepped out onto the ice looking back at her friend she skated backwards into a spin.

"Come on Margie. It will be fun."

"What is this?" Ava chuckled and held her hands up in the air pridefully as she made a figure eight.

"It's ice skating, isn't it wonderful?" Ava laughed aloud, her voice booming down the streets in an echo. "I read about it in the Manhattan library."

"What?!" Margaret's eyes flashed wide open. "You have been here before?" Ava stopped with a skid the ice shedding from the surface she waved Margaret's question off as though it was a stupid one.

"I've been here plenty of times. There are so many things you can do here." Margaret did not walk onto the ice, she looked ashamed, ashamed to be Ava's friend. Ava slowly began to frown, her sentiment growing sorrowful. she crossed her arms and sighed.

"I want to have fun. Sitting around and picking up sticks is boring."

"You forget why we are picking up sticks, Ava. Loki ruined this world, there is nothing-" A loud noise erupted from their side, the ice evaporated and the skates disappeared. Ava looked off in the direction of the noise emanating from a pile of rubble and rusty metal, a small pebble rolling down its side until it hit the ground.

Ava felt her breath caught in her throat, she could sense the fumes of danger in the air. She had never felt it before, but now she was and it wasn't safe at all.

"Ava, we should-"

"Shut up." Ava held a hand up silencing Margaret, both the girls stared off with fear at what was on the other side of the pebble. A beam of bright blue light shot from the other side shooting another building and sending a ricochet of bricks to fall down over the girls. Ava held her hands up over head a transparent green shield lighting up above her, this blocking the deadly downfall.

She felt herself weaken throwing the bricks off to the side.

"Run Margaret!" She shouted, her hands held up again making another force field. Chitai leaking up from behind the pile, Margaret went running as fast she could. Their fire merely hitting against the shield, she was weak, only able to maintain simple things, a force field was not one of them. Her vision blurred and blood ran from her nose, she groaned, the shield disappeared and she fell back into a heap on the ground.

She blankly stared up at the blue sky, taking in heavy breaths and feeling herself slowly fall into the abyss of darkness. The last thing she saw before her eyelids closed was a towering figure, all she knew was he was not chitari. Her eyelids snapped shut and her head lazily slumped over to the side and then... She was lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: King**

It was cold, not that usual cold, but cold. It felt nice over her bare skin and the sheets that cluttered to her body were soft and plush. The pillow beneath her head providing the greatest of support and dim light fell over her clean pale skin. Her eyes flashed open and although what she was seeing was not at all home to her, she remained calm. She pulled her body up to sit, realizing that she was naked, her clothes gone and her skin now unburdened with no dirt and cuts.

Her head pounded lightly, her hair flowing down her shoulders and misty blue eyes surrounded with sand. She wiped her eyes to clarify that what she was seeing was in fact real. She had never been in such an extravagant place. The tapestries that hung off the wall were beautiful woven with green emeralds and gems embedded into the fabric. The floor was a black tile and the door across from the bed was oaken and huge as was the bed. It possessed the finest green silks she had ever seen which wrapped her nude body pleasantly.

She was so overwhelmed with her surroundings that she almost felt it was a dream, or that she was in heaven. She went to stand up from the bed, but felt a metal encircling her left ankle. She stood on her one leg and tossed the covers over coming in sight with the chain that held her down. This was no dream, it was a nightmare, she was trapped.

"Hello!" She shouted into the empty room towards the door. "Help! I can't get out! Somebody!" She felt all hope was last as when she attempted to use her magic to release herself she couldn't. It scared her, that she couldn't use her magic like she wished. She tried several times before giving up completely and laying on the bed with utter boredom. "God help me."

"I can do that." She went frigid with shock, angling her head she came face to face with a refined man, he appeared the same age as her. His black hair slicked back and two king blue eyes threw her into a trance. She rushed to pull the covers over her body and bit her bottom lip vigorously.

"W-Who the fuck are you?" He remembered a certain someone asking the same question, but in a different manner years ago... Years ago. She reminded him so much of her, her facial features, her attitude. He knew she was searching around New York's destroyed self and was brought back to remember his one true love. He had been watching her using her magic in every way a foolish person would and then she tried to defend herself and went unconscious. He brought her here because he couldn't control himself.

"I am your soon to be husband." It was odd that even through all the hatred he had for the human race, he still held interest with this young girl due to how she looked.

"Fiancé? I barely know you. I have no boyfriends, or-" He shot forward pressing his lips to hers, reaching his hand up to hold her chin and caress gently.

"My real name is Loki, to you I am master, or love. I would prefer you call me accordingly." He stated silently, his thumb caressing her lips. "You taste as I remembered." She was in a state of both fear and surprise, she had never seen Loki before, but she didn't expect him to be this attractive.

"How do you know what I taste like?" She blushed at the question, but it was only logical. Loki snapped his fingers, seconds later a figure manifested at the end of the bed. She looked just like Ava and wore a long green dress.

"This is Alvida. She is your ancestor." Loki gestured to the woman and stood, Ava's eyes traveling down his naked body stopping at his standing erection, he noticed snapping his fingers to get her attention. Her eyes found his beneath hung lashes, he was amused at the red blush over her cheeks. He gestured to the Alvida decoy again. "I had given her a pinch of my magic a millennium ago. The very magic that you possess." Ava glared at him.

"Why can't I use it then?" He circled the decoy, letting his hand go right through its illusions.

"The chain prevents it." He stated blankly before stepping back around onto his side of the bed. The decoy disappeared as Loki watched Ava try to take in the events around her. He knew she had never been in such a comfortable place, ever since his rule over Midgard nothing had been the same. The humans were forced to live underground to keep safe from the Chitauri at night. Those that were found above were slaughtered like pigs, so many of her race had died by his action and yet, here he was giving her more mercy and words than he had given to any mortal in a long time.

"I can't do this... It's wrong. I barely know you and besides aren't you supposed to be bad, or something." He rolled his eyes moving closer to her beneath the covers, but she attempted to move away. The shackle at her ankle making an annoying sound. "What this is, isn't love, it's slavery."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, you've been pitching yourself around in the library. Found anything interesting on love." He laid back into his hands in a relaxed manner taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

"In fact I have. My favorite to be truthful would be that of Hades and-" She stopped herself, it would encourage the man too much. She looked down at herself, she felt clean and undeniably soft. "What have you done to me?"

"You smelled of puke." He spat, she bit her bottom lip out of embarrassment. "I ordered my servants to undress you and wash you while I attended to my kingly duties."

"Hmmm... But you didn't see me naked."

"Look at yourself now." He blurted out in suppressed laughter, she realized she had ridden herself of the sheet. She nearly fell back the chain keeping her up, Loki snatched her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Listen. Take me home... I just want to be home." She begged while gazing into his eyes, Loki wove his fingers through hers and held them close. His hand was cold and unwelcoming, but she didn't mind. She realized that the cold weather was always and anything having to do with it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I made the mistake of letting you go years ago. Now that I am king I plan on reuniting Midgard and Asgard with our marriage."

"Why me though? I know I look like her, but... I don't want this." He growled at the pit of his throat releasing her hand and swinging up from the bed with a snap of his fingers he was fully clothed in his signature green armor with his helmet atop his head.

"You are my slave now Ava. I do what I wish with you. The servants will be in here to pick you up for dinner and perhaps another bath would due." Ava felt herself glare at the stone cold king as he entered back across the room and exited it through the royal oak doors.

She had never felt this scared in her life, she of course tried not to show it, but- At least she will be able to use her magic when the chains came off. She nodded to herself with confidence, all she needed to do was teleport and leave. That was it, just leave, perhaps this would be easier than expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Snow White**

When the servants arrived she couldn't have been more wrong, they were instructed by their Clever king to cuff her left wrist with a bracelet of sorts before releasing your ankle. It put mountains of stress on her, knowing that she'd be having dinner with the most hated man in Midgard. She tried to understand what made him even consider making amends with the human race.

The dress that was chosen for her was prettier than anything she had ever worn in her life, obviously. It was thin around her waist, going down between her breasts. The sleeves finishing at her wrists and fit tightly to her arms. The skirt ended at her knees, of course it had to be green. She was led down a long corridor and urged into a room where a table stood.

Food plates went up and down the table in exotic wonder, large meats and tankards, bowls of soup and salad. She had never seen so much food in her life, she assumed it was night by the way the moonlight shone in through the windows into the dining room.

Ava was forced to sit down at one end of the table, on the other was a chair that appeared almost like a throne in itself, that side of the table was far more ridded of appetizers and dinner plates.

The servants began shoveling foods she had never seen before onto her plate. She tried to tell them she wasn't hungry, but the more she looked at the food, the hungrier she got. The servants left her with a plate full of chickens, green leaves, meat stew and more meat. The tankard she was given held a large quantity that of wine, something she had never tried before. In fact she had never had anything alcoholic in her life. Just like she had never had a chicken, or had worn such a fine dress, or had even taken a nice bath before. If she married Loki this would be her life everyday, she would get pampered, she would be a queen.

"Thinking of something, my love?" Her eyes flashed up to meet with his, she didn't like it when he appeared out of nowhere. He was grinning, amused at how her eyes traveled over the many plates of food with wonder. "Dessert is even better. I think you will like the whipped cream pie."

"Whipped Creme pie?" Her eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Yes. It's quite delicious and I see that you have your plate full. Don't eat too much if you want dessert." She sighed, looking back down to her plate.

"I told them I didn't want anything." Loki frowned leaning into his right hand.

"Not even steak? I love steak."

"I would prefer an apple." Loki held his hand out, an apple appeared at the palm of his hand, ripe red. He grinned at her wide eyes, tossing the apple to her, she caught it staring at it.

"You look surprised, but you do the same thing all the time. Who taught you?" She shrugged placing the apple down on the table, Loki's eyes followed it.

"I taught myself. My parents weren't to fond of me using magic."

"Impressive, I must say. You use it a lot, yes?"

"Every chance I get, I love magic. It's the one thing that makes me feel like I'm not-"

"Alone, unwanted, unloved. I once felt those same sentiments, you don't have to feel that way, Ava."

"If this is your attempt at trying to win my heart over, your not doing it right." She retorted between clenched teeth, he smirked letting his tongue sit between his teeth for a moment.

"Then how do I win a woman like yourself' attention?" Ava grabbed the apple and took a bite from it before gulping it down.

"You first off don't-" She paused when an overwhelming feeling took her, she placed her hand over her chest and took a deep breath.

"Is something wrong, my queen?" The sensation grew stronger as did his smile and suddenly she felt allured by him, entitled to give him everything she had because he was her king. She was his and no one else's, her body reacted in such a way that she felt very aware of this.

"I feel a bit warm is all." She didn't know why she felt like this, her words weren't her words, the hand that went up to her forehead wasn't her action. The eyes she gave him were filled with desire and lust, he stood from his seat.

"I tend to be very cold. Do you want me to hold you?"

"N-Yes!" Her body was fighting with itself, her lips trembled out of fear, but her body was not under control. He took slow strides towards her, watching her ache with anticipation and when he was just close enough.

"Perhaps another bite of the apple would help." Her hand reached out for it, but another part of her wanted to toss it away. It was too late, she grabbed the apple and took another bite this time she wasn't fighting back anymore. She was fully aroused just by the way he was staring at her.

Standing up she tossed the apple over her shoulder and fell into his arms, he caught her without hesitation. Their lips only a centimeter apart.

"What have you done to me?" That single part of her whispered.

"I have made your choice easier."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Entranced**

As though lost for so long she finally returned, this time she felt guilt and regret like she had done something wrong. She was once again laying on Loki's large bed and this time not alone. She was drenched in sweat while also wearing nothing. She breathlessly stood up from the bed finding that their was no chains keeping her down. The man that slept so peacefully had his back turned to her, but he didn't appear to be affected by perspiration at all.

She tried to hold in the bottle of emotions that held her down to the marble floor of Loki's bedroom. She came to realize there were several additions to it. There was an end table on either side of the bed, his side containing more objects than hers, such as a thick book and an empty glass of wine. On her side there was a glass of water. There was also a vanity across from the length of the bed on her side, it contained lipsticks and various eyeshadows. These were things she wouldn't suspect to be in his room unless she... Also shared it with him.

She was confused, aggravated, and all together flustered. She couldn't remember anything from the time that she took a bite from the apple Loki offered her. How long ago was that? It felt like forever that she was thrown into the dark and what darkness exactly was that? She began to pace back and forth, the moonlight leaked through the balcony drapes and glittered over her damp skin.

What about her mother and father? They must certainly be worried... Right? She paused feeling a cold sensation run over her shoulders, gentle fingers began to massage the tough and tight tendons at the base of her neck. She closed her eyes and took a heavy breath.

"Are you alright, dear? You seem a bit nervous... And tense. Is there anything I can do?" That voice angered her, it threw away all the hope she had at independence, both frightening her and sending tremors through her weakened form.

"No." She spat flipping around and pushing him away, he held his hands up in defense. "What have you done to me? Why am I naked? How long have I been out? Why-" he snatched forward and held a hand over her mouth, gritting his teeth and gripping her shoulder with excruciating strength.

"You will learn your place slave, or so help me I will make you scream louder than our previous ministrations had and it won't be out of pleasure." Her eyes were wide, she felt like vomiting, tears dribbling down her cheeks and ceasing at the edge of his pointer. He ripped his hand away, in the process pushing her backward, she nearly stumbled having collected herself she stood and silently awaited the remainder of his words. "Now... I take full responsibility of your confusion. I had contaminated that apple you ate with a serum that would make you undeniably attracted to me. It worked for three days longer than I suspected. We got married, I had waited for as long as I could, but in your drugged state you had forced me into sex. Something I suppose bothers you, but I wish to-" She slapped him straight across the face, a loud smacking sound spread through the room. Loki's face now angled in another direction. He sighed, his jaw tightening he looked back to her, where she smacked him again with her other hand.

"Ow... I probably deserved that."

"I hate you." She screamed into a sob. "You have ruined everything I am. All my independence and choice was thrown down the drain because-" He rose a finger.

"I did give you an apple that you had decided to take a bite of, yourself."

"Had I known that you had poisoned it-" He interrupted her again as though he had a right to.

"It wasn't poisoned, a serum was engraved into it's every-" She slapped him again before turning her back to him and crossing her arms.

"You have no true love for me. It was all lust. If you had waited, if you really cared about me-" It was a battle for words, he had interrupted her again.

"I don't love you, I simply wish to possess you. I am not capable of harnessing such feelings for a mere mortal." He was lying, but then again that was something he was good at. She reminded him of her and he wasn't going to let her go again. He needed to find a way to win her over and so far he was failing. She didn't speak a word in reply, this wasn't the silent treatment, this was retaliation.

He placed a hand on her shoulders in hopes of comforting her, but instead she pushed his hand off of her shoulder.

"Please let me go. I want to go back home and be happy... Not like this." He sighed, but then a marvelous idea to place in his mind, one that he knew would make things better for their relationship.

"Very well then, I will take you back home to your pathetic family. On one condition..." She turned to look over his shoulder at him, he was grinning, his arms crossed and his eyes speaking more than words could say.

"You give me your magic." Her eyes widened, she loved her magic, it was what made her, it thrived through her veins and he knew that.

"W-What?" She stuttered in a whisper, he shrugged.

"If you leave, I want your magic." She sighed, taking a deep breath, Loki held his hand out for her to take. She glared at it, one touch and everything she was, everything she ever dreamed of would leave her. She took in a sharp breath before placing her hand in his, a shock was sent through her body sending her flying back three feet and onto the ground. As her vision blurred and eyelids slowly grew heavy. His figure towering over her at the side, she felt pain roll through her body, her breath getting heavier and heavier, she was getting weaker... He stood there and watched with a large grin on his face.

* * *

"Ava!" Her body was being shaken by nimble fingers, her mind was lapsing and pounding with pain. "Ava! Wake up! We have to leave! Ava!" The familiar voice shouted, Ava's eyes flashed open, Margaret was staring down at her with wide eyes. Ava could see the fear in her eyes, which focused on her surroundings for a moment. Margaret wasted no time pulling Ava up to her feet.

"What h-happened?" Ava croaked out, her legs a bit like jelly and her hair frazzled, she didn't feel as clean as she did before, covered in dirt as she was before almost as if it was a rewind. She rose her hand up to grab the pulsing side of her head.

"A bunch of bricks fell onto your head and you went unconscious. I didn't want to leave you out here." It was all a dream, she thought, smiling brightly, Margaret backed away a little bit. "Are you okay Ava?" It was a dream, she wasn't married to anyone, she still had her- Ava didn't feel the same when she rose her hand and gestured it off towards a rock, she was attempting to make an illusion, or a manifestation. Anything... Her smile slowly began to turn upside down, due to her silence Margaret grew worried. She wrapped an arm around her friend and tried to guide her off in the direction whence they came. "Let's get back to the unit. Get a doctor to look at you."

"No." Ava stated firmly she shook her head vigorously, in denial that everything she loved and cherished was truly given back. "Where is my magic?" Margaret's eyebrows furrowed, her grip on Ava's arm tightening.

"What magic?" Ava yanked herself from Margaret stepping back, Tears welled in her eyes spilling over and creating waterfalls on her cheeks, but her face remained blank, speechless and in disbelief.

"I h-had magic! I use to-" She turned to face the car that she had cleansed of the filth and rust that devoured it, but it was the same as though she had done nothing. It made her believe her entire life was a dream, the first time she ever used magic, she was just three... It had skipped a generation on her father's side appearing in only females. Was it ALL a dream? Ava began to hyperventilate, Margaret's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Ava! Let's just get back okay? You're not well."

"I'm fine!" Ava snapped, she started to doze off in a different direction. She knew only one place that would make her feel better, one place where she could collect her thoughts and calm herself for the moment. She ignored the pulsing pain at the temporal of her cerebellum and took a nauseous breath, raising her fingers up and weaving them through her knotted hair still up in it's messy pony tail. Margaret stepped towards her, Ava stepped away crossing her arms.

"I need some time alone! To think."

"About what?! We need to get you to a doctor! Your mother is probably worried sick." Ava shook her head stumbling backwards she turned and started walking in the opposite direction, glancing back only once.

"I need to think. I'll be back. Just... I need some time."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Captain Sir**

The library, it was the one place that she could calm herself. A good book here and there that was more than willing to allow its readers loads of knowledge. That wasn't the only thing she liked about the library, it was isolated and quiet. Since she was alone, she felt that this was the only place she really could think. If she could, she would live here. The library's ceilings were high, broken windows went in columns down the walls and set alit the fallen shelves. Some shelves still held themselves sturdy and tall, but even that didn't save the yellowing pages and rot the stuck within the binds. When it rained the books that were under the hole in the ceiling would get wet and an inch of water would cover the floor, but eventually drain out.

All that could be heard were her footsteps as she made her way past the isles of books and straight to the ones she had taken off the shelves for later. It was a pile, there was plenty to read, but she preferred to save the critically acclaimed ones for last. She sat down at the creaking wooden chair and picked up the top book from the pile. It was Robin Hood. She had only read a few pages, but it was in the popular section so it must have been good.

She opened the book and turned to the first page, just as her eyes were about to follow the path of the words, a loud snap echoed down from one of the isles. Her eyes flashed up, part of her was hoping it was her husband so she could get her book back, another was hoping that it wasn't anything, she needed her time alone. From the entrance that was blockaded with rocks and chairs, a man had found his way to the top standing pridefully and staring at Ava.

Ava slammed her book shut, she didn't recognize the man, it wasn't Loki, or anyone from the Unit... Perhaps from another unit he was. Ava's heart pounded faster as he began to stride further and further into the library, his eyes on Ava the entire time. He stepped right down the middle where little debris clouded his path. He was a tall man, muscular despite his age, she gasped when she saw the star that stood at the center of his chest, the red, white, and blue was not something she would forget.

It was then that she recognized Captain America, Steve Rogers, but she was so confused. She knew nothing of his part in the Avengers, she only knew of him from the World War II books that flooded the library at one section and that was years ago. He certainly did not look anything like his pictures, well of course he didn't. His suit was torn up and covered in dirt, a blondish-grey beard and mustache had found home on his face and his hair was long and scraggily.

As if he didn't notice her, he plopped down in the chair directly across from her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth agape, her lips trembled as she attempted to contemplate something to say. She didn't know what to say, he didn't even look at her. The only thing she knew was kind of logical was getting him a book. She grabbed the one off the top, it was about Norse Mythology, one of her favorites that she kept close by. She placed it down in front of him, snapping him from the blank stare, his eyes met hers. They were a beautiful blue, probably the prettiest blue you had ever seen in your life.

"If you're going to sit in a library, you might as well read." He hesitantly slid the book closer to him, reading the title his eyes glanced up to find hers.

"Norse Gods?" He asked skeptically, she made a friendly smile.

"It's one of my favorite religions in mythology. Quite interesting actually." He shook his head nudging the book away.

"I would rather not." She frowned, he looked lonely... Like her... She felt lonely.

"I'm Ava... You're Steve Rogers, right?" He made a smile, his teeth were rotten and unmanaged. At least on the unit the one thing that was important was dental health.

"How do you know me?" His voice was still so smooth, almost as if he didn't age a day. It also showed authority and a certain strictness to his amusement was something that cautioned her to keep her distance.

"I read about you in the History section. How are you still alive?"

"I got frozen." It must had been a joke because he made a snort, but she didn't understand what he meant by that. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I come here to read." He smirked and sat back in the chair lazily. "Sometimes to think." Her eyes averted to the ground with dread.

"What would you be thinking about right now?" He asked quizzically, she bit her bottom lip, looking up timidly.

"You'll think I am crazy." He shook his head.

"I promise, I don't judge." She sighed, it roamed through the library's quiet enormity.

"I thought I could use magic, but... I can't and it hurts because... I have been using it my entire life. I think now it was all just a dream."

"Your entire life? You thought you had magic?" She glared at him as though he was mocking her, but he could sense the dread.

"I know it... I don't think it." She rolled her eyes as she spat those words, she shouldn't even be consulting with a man she just met, a stranger.

"I didn't mean it in a rude manner." He looked around cautiously, but also curiously.

"What's your favorite story here?" That made her smile, thus putting a smile on his face. She grabbed the book she was reading and pulled it to her chest.

"I have a lot of them... Mostly romance novels and action packed dramas. I enjoy History as well. I believe it tends to repeat itself." She answered in such a soft voice, in a smart voice, but also that of excitement.

"At least name off your favorite romance."

"Out of all of them... The one between Hades and Persephone." His eyes stopped wandering and found hers again, she felt a warmth emanate from her lower abdomen. It was fulfilling and extremely welcoming.

"Why?" He nearly snapped, his face in a bit of a scowl. What was wrong with that particular story? It was really in a book that had several romantic short stories that followed, but that had to be her favorite.

"He stole her because he loved her. Soon enough she found that she loved him as well."

"But he raped her, hurt her in every way possible. He was heartless, only letting her see his nicest side when he wanted something from it."

"It wasn't rape if she felt love for him. Afterwards she ate the fruit of the underworld and was allowed-" That made her think, it made her really think. Loki had stolen her as Hades had stolen Persephone. He claimed his love for her by taking her, but she pushed him away. Until she ate from the apple... And then-

"What?" Steve's eyes squinted with wonder at her, she shook her head.

"Nothing." She placed the book back at the top of the stack, standing up she quickly made way towards the entrance of the library. "I hope to see you again, Steve. It was nice meeting you." He watched as she left the library, making her way back home safely before the sun went done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Miss You**

Of course her family was worried sick the moment she stepped into the tiny house. She said nothing about what she experienced about the entire confrontation with Loki, didn't even ask them about her magic. She woke up early the next day to avoid the chastising and went back to the library. Surprised to find her star spangled friend sitting there and surprisingly reading a book on Greek mythology. The sun had barely risen and the library was still dim, none the less she still confronted him. Sitting at her place across from him, she took notice that he was very intent with finishing the story.

She grabbed Robin Hood yet again and was determined to get somewhere in the story. When she had finished chapter two, Steve had finally looked up from the book to her. She did the same, the sun shedding more light into the darker shade of the library almost immediately.

"Good morning." He smiled sincerely, shutting the book and held it up to her. "That story you told me about. Hades and Persephone. I looked more into it, I spent some time thinking about and I have decided it is my favorite story." She shut the book softly and leaned onto her elbow gazing at him with half lidded eyes.

"And why is that?"

"Because he would have done anything for her, just as she would have done the same. It was love before she even knew what she was feeling." Suddenly, she wasn't so interested in Steve's opinion on Hades and Persephone. It only made her think of Loki and how she could use magic. She averted her eyes to the shut book, Robin Hood, feeling a sense of guilt. He sensed this sitting up and laying the book down on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know..." She glanced up at him with sparkling eyes of pity, pity for herself. She had always dreamt of meeting a man in shining armor, whether it was grey, or green she didn't care. She wanted to be whisked away from the chaotic household she was raised in and the controlled environment she craved to break free from. "I don't have anyone. My parents think of me as a lost cause, my friend Margaret believes me to be crazy, not even my own heart trusts me."

"You know... I use to get picked on by men bigger than me." She hid her smirk.

"What man is bigger than you?"

"The hulk maybe." She giggled, leaning back into her elbow and listening to him. He grew seriously crossed his arms and pressing forward into the table. "Anyways, I wasn't always the man you see me as now. I use to be skinny and timid, weak even."

"What happened?"

"I found strength, a man saw the honesty I have in me and made me the man I am with a couple of lab experiments." Her expression turned to complete disappointment, she shook her head.

"That's wrong. You didn't work for what was given to you. Someone just gave it to you."

"And?"

"And my point is, others would have done better than you. Others would have fought for what they wanted to be and made themselves that without stupid lab experiments."

"So what is it you want to be? You think it's easy to be what you want in this cruel world."

"I want to be strong and courageous. I want my magic back and I most certainly want to get out of this hell hole."

"So why won't you? What is stopping you from what you desire?" Her eyebrows furrowed, he had a clear point. What was stopping her from leaving right now? She had a backpack with all the necessities she would need for running away. Two days worth of food and a pair of clothing. That would be all she needed, but where would she go, what would she do?

"Nothing." She muttered, clenching her fists, she snatched the book in front of her and placed it in her back pack.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find a way to get to Loki."

"How?" Steve stood up rushing up to walk at her side towards the exit.

"I know a man. His name is Eric Selvig. He can take me to him." Steve stopped and watched as she kept going. A maniacal grin appearing on his face as she disappeared back into the street of what once was Manhatten. His form began to change, his cheeks caving in only slightly and his suit turning into emerald armor. Loki nearly laughed at his plan, how smart he could be with determination. His eyes were set on getting her attention, he was determined.

The junk yard, it was a place of Old New York that was so damaged there really wasn't anything to go rummaging for. It was where she knew she would find the crazy professor that was kicked out of the unit because of his bantering on about Avengers and portals. She knew he could help her because he had developed a resistance that died off when she younger. One that had ways of going into different galaxies undetected. It was how they were destroyed Loki had known of these secret passages into other realms and quickly made work of those that used them.

The resistance was gone after so many deaths, but Eric remained and he could help Ava get to Loki. She needed her magic back as that was the only thing that truly made her feel secure with herself. She was closing in on the torn up building that Eric had buried under to use as a shelter. How she knew this information was because she had tried various times to join the resistance when she was younger, but he never allowed it.

She was startled in fright when a bunch of rubble came tumbling down a large pile of debris, only relieved when she saw it was Steve climbing over it. He slid to the bottom and came up beside her, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I decided to join you. I haven't seen Selvig in years and want to see how he is doing." Ava rolled her eyes and continued walking, Steve following close behind.

"As long as you don't get in my way. I'm alright with that." She huffed out in aggravation.

"I apologize my lady if I annoy you." She paused in her steps, her eyes widened. Steve didn't sound so much like Steve anymore and she didn't find it intentional at all.

"I-It's quite alrighty." She smiled nervously over her shoulder at him, then continued. Loki had been fooling her the entire time, so she didn't mind switching the tables around a bit in her favor. She could play this out. She shouldn't be underestimated when it came to lying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Loki**

Ava stopped in front of a square hatch that was embedded in the ground, it's metal rusted, the handle chipped at its middle. The rubble surrounding it, enough to keep it hidden. Ava kicked some of the debris away with her boot-clad foot. The feigned Steve came up beside her, placing his hands on his hips and smiling down at the mini door.

"Let's see what's under door number one, shall we?" He crouched down grabbing the handle and opening the hatch without a single sign of exertion. Dust and a horrid smell that burned the nostrils rose up from the opening. Inside were stairs which led deeper into the dark abyss that could have been considered abandoned. "Are you sure he is here?"

"Yes. I am positive." She pinched her nose and began stepping down the stairs, her boots clanking against the metal as she went. What little sunshine leaked into the simply small area. There was torn up papers scattered across the floor, a broken table and a couple of dirty plastic chairs sat in the corner. A bookshelf against the wall across from the staircase, symbols and words written in white were all over the cement walls.

"Sounds like he isn't here. Maybe we should get going?" He suggested about to walk his way back up the steps.

"No. I will do everything in my power to get my magic back. It is all I have left." She stepped over to the bookcase and began reading the many titles that scattered over their binds.

"What are you doing?"

"I know that Eric must have had something around here that disclosed the locations of all portals. If I find the right one, it can take me to Asgard."

"And what will you do once you get there?"

"Find Loki. He took everything I have. I would do anything to get it back." She considered for once in telling him that she knew, but figured Loki was too prideful and if she spoke good of him, he would eventually reveal himself. "You know..." She turned around and leaned back into the bookshelf looking at him. "I realize now I was wrong to have resented Loki." His eyes flashed with something she would have assumed was mischief, but his expression remained blank.

"Is that so?" Maybe she wasn't really lying, maybe her words could be truth, but she wouldn't allow herself to believe that. Wouldn't allow herself to say that she was Loki's Persephone, that he was her dream knight, that he would save her from the poverty she was born in.

"Yes. Like Hades, he stole me, offered me care and protection. I think I love him... I would give anything to tell him that he was..." She paused to think of the correct word, not breaking eye contact with the feigned super soldier. "Right." She saw a give in Steve's expression, his eyebrow raised and jaw tensed.

"Really? Would you say that he is the love of your life despite what he had done?"

"Yes... Despite what he had done."

"Then he forgives you." The supposed Steve finally transformed back into Loki, who was more than willing to take her in his arms as she went to him. For now she could deal with his frigid body temperature and calculating gaze, because although she was only using him to get her magic back... She wanted to what know it felt like, it felt like to be held and talked to into the early hours of morning. To have someone there for you, even when you hated them.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she snuggled her head beneath his chin, nuzzling into his neck and purring almost like a cat. He wove his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I was not expecting you to be so submissive upon realizing your mistake."

"I know now Loki that you were always there for me. Take me back to your palace of dreams, return my magic to me, and we shall live together with forever happiness." He cleared his throat, then retreated her body from his shaking his head. He looked down at her with a puppy dog face and caressed her cheek with his thumb, his hand cupping one side of her face.

"I am afraid I can't do that love. You see, if I return my magic to you, you can leave and I may never find you again. I must be sure that the words you speak are authentic."

"But Loki, don't you trust me?"

"I do, Love. I'm just being on the cautious side. I can't seem to be without you ever since I found your existence."

"I am not her..." She mumbled, feeling envious of the woman he places his emotions with when looking at her. His muscles tightened under those words, his thumb stopped smoothing over her skin, and his eyes pierced her soul with a thousand apologies. "I want to make that clear."

"It is made clear then."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Losing**

Three days she had been with Loki on Asgard and within those three days much conversation and debates were exchanged between them. She enjoyed talking to him due to the fact he respected her open mind and unsocially correct replies. She spent time in the library when he was away doing kingly things. Although she had plans to leave him after reattaining her magic, she felt safer, happier here for some reason.

The books she read in the library were much more interesting than the ones on Midgard. She would sit there and finish at least five books a day with all the time she had. Loki would come to collect when he was finished being king and he would walk her to dinner. Dinner was perhaps her favorite part, followed by dessert. There were still so many things she hadn't tried before; Steak, corn, honey mustard, and bilgesnipe meat. Dessert always made her full, she would have a piece of pie before Loki insisted she have more, so she would.

She didn't know why, but whenever she tried to remember her time on Midgard she would forget. Along with every time she tried to hate Loki, remind herself why she needs to leave him. She couldn't complain though, pampered with bubble baths every day, fine clothing, and plenty of knowledge. Her favorite thing had to be when Loki would hold her at night. She relished in that feeling, the feeling of safety that she rarely was allowed back at home.

He would whisper things, sweet nothings into her ear and kiss her cheek. She would shift around from time to time when she was warm and he wasted no time remedying that. She told herself it wasn't love, he didn't care about her, but it was hard. He hadn't forced himself on her once since her return and seemed to be patiently waiting for her to come to him.

This night she didn't know how she felt about Loki anymore. After having three pieces of pie after being left at the dining table alone, she couldn't get him off her mind. She was tired, relieving herself of the multi skirted blue dress and waltzing over to the bed with nothing on, but a bra and underwear. She was so exhausted, but also let down. Loki usually was with her at this time, when he left dinner she didn't expect him to be gone this long.

She slid under the heavy silk comforter and closed her eyes, only moving onto Loki's side of the bed to catch his scent. She hadn't realized when he entered the room in her half asleep state. She heard him not undress, but snap his fingers and then he was under the covers with her. His- nude body molding with hers and she made no reaction whatsoever. Not even when she felt him press his erect lower half against her, or his lips at the crook of her neck.

"I apologize for leaving you as I had."

"It's alright... If I had my magic I would be able to be there with you."

"I have decided not to pass my magic back to you." He whispered as though it was obvious, she tensed against his body, siting up in alarm.

"But that makes me-"

"No." He sternly rebutted. "You are not to be trusted with magic for the next hundred years." She scoffed rolling her eyes and turning away from him. "It is for your own good so that you may not leave me."

"Loki, I'll be dead before then."

"No you won't... I am allowing you immortality. Tomorrow you will eat from the golden apple and live with me as my queen." He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and sighed as she tore herself from him.

"I would kill myself having to live so long with you." He firmly gripped her shoulders with a powerful grip and nibbled on her lobe.

"Oh really? Well that's not so nice considering how I care for you." He hissed into her ear sending shivers down her body, she squeezed her eyes tightly. Maybe benefiting from this wasn't exactly a smart idea, she had grown in love with Loki... But she needed her magic back, it was all she wanted out of life, emptiness that's what it felt like, as if Loki had carved her inside out.

"I just want it back."

"You would leave and I can't allow that." He taunted, pressing a kiss behind her

ear. "I'm dearly in love with you." She shoved him back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I am not in love with you... I-I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." He sat up on his elbow facing her still.

"You seemed intent on saying I love you to me every time I was in your graces earlier."

"I want my magic back." She couldn't contain herself, tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, she covered her face with her palms feeling tantalizing fingers caress her spine.

"If you make love to me, then I will determine if you are worthy of taking it back." She glanced over her shoulder at him, she hadn't done anything intimate with him since she arrived and he didn't force her.

"What does sex have anything to do with it." She spat at him, he chuckled laying onto his back and staring up at the ceiling with a smirk.

"It proves your adoration for me. If it's a lie then I will know you will not be fit for getting your magic back. That I cannot trust you."

"How smooth of you my king." She sarcastically replied, twisting her body to glare at him easily. "I am not fucking you-"

"Making love." He corrected, she blushed profusely, averting her eyes away.

"I will wait for you to make a decision. This is the last chance you have at getting your magic. Take that into consideration." He didn't seem to bother her as she stop up and began to pace, his eyes closed as if he was asleep, but he certainly was wide awake. The hint of a simpler written on his expression as he heard her patting feet move back and forth.

She wasn't sure how much she wanted this, how much she wanted him. Her love for him was... She didn't know what love even was. Here he offered immortality, here he offered her care, and genuine love. How could she react to that stubbornly? She loved him. She kept lying to herself, saying it was only for her magic. Even though she wanted it back however, there was no denying her heart whenever he was around. When she said "I love you" to him, she meant it.

She paused in her steps and gazed at him from her standing position at the foot of the bed. The cover ending at his hips and leaving his bare, lean, and muscular chest to her eyes. She would forget about magic for once and think about him who would provide it to her. She truly did love him... Reaching around her back she unclipped her bra, careful not to startle him, she placed it down on the ground removing her panties in suit.

He was still content in not opening his eyes, for all she knew this could surprise him. She crawled forward onto the bed, getting closer to him she swung a leg over his waist. The covers keeping them from contact, his eyes shot open and his breath hatched as they traveled down her smooth figure. He grinned as if this was still part of the game.

"I see-" She placed a finger to his lips before leaning forward and kissing his collarbone, down she went, continuing with kisses of both love and worship. She was now straddling his knees, pulling down the covers his cock popped free. She brought her lips to his, kissing it and nurturing it as if it was the only thing she needed. He groaned every time she would submerge his cock into her mouth and swallow. He never would have guessed she be so good at the task as if she had experience.

"Curious..." He weaves his fingers through her hair and brings her head up to look at him. "Where did you learn how to do this so well?" She blushed of embarrassment, but smile none the less.

"I read a lot of books in the library. Learned many things, even your Asgardian library carries very vigorous love making positions."

"Really?" He was breathless and her seduction attempts, extending the tip of her tongue to his head.

"Oh yes, my king. I plan on enjoying this even if it is against my will." He bellowed laughter, she frowned up at him.

"You are doing this at your own will. Unless you'd not like to have your magic back."

"No... I would love to have my magic back." Her voice went low and aroused, but Loki was still not convinced. She had one chance to get her magic back, one chance to prove this was all real, that she wasn't lying.

She was back up to his lips again, kissing him with her lips, but not fully. She sat up straddling his waist, he trailed his hands down her thighs. He could see she was not happy at all with this, but she truly cared for her magic, magic that she undoubtedly would die for. First, she needed to learn a lesson in love, he was her husband, they were married. She had no choice, but to love him with, or without her magic.

She undid the back of her bra throwing it to the side of the bed and allowing him to bring his hands from her thighs to her breasts. Squeezing them and gliding his thumbs across her nipples. She clenched her eyes shut and tried not to think of the great pleasure this brought her.

"You are supposed to be enjoying this darling."

"I-I..." It didn't help that his hand had now grabbed the hem of her underwear.

"Take them off. Fuck me like you love me." The language left his tongue in a foul manner that sent shivers down her body. She couldn't the last time hearing such words leave his mouth, the F word was something she definitely wasn't expecting to leave his mouth. She did as he requested, he held his hand out to take the article from her. She shyly gave it to him, he could feel the wet fabric on his hand bringing it to his nose and sniffing intently.

"God... You smell divine." He tossed them to the side and waited for her to continue at her own pass. She was resting on his thighs, his cock barley touching her clit. The light hairs that were above it, were natural and perfection to Loki, he was very much pleased the the servants had not suggested she shave it. Her lips bare and dripping for his entry, which he would wait for, for her.

She lifted herself up and her face pained when lowering down onto his grand length. He groaned, his teeth ground together and he made a hiss of pleasure. She was so tight. She whimpered out, Loki gently raising his hands and grabbing her shoulders, bringing her against his chest. She burrowed her face into his neck despite the fact she felt abused in this moment.

"Shhh... Relax." It was a stinging sensation, which lasted for only a few moments, before it was replaced with fullness. "Move." She physically reacted, but mentally did not, her hips rising up and falling. Pleasure, that's what it was, that's all she felt. His hands grabbed her hips and made her ride him at a much faster pace, soon they were both lost in one another.

Eyes staring lustily into one another's, her face the epitome of pleasure as was his. She had lifted herself up, hands pressing to his sharp chest. She thrusted faster causing both to moan in utter pleasure, sharing kisses of fortune and love. Passionately he sucked her neck, where she had given him several bit marks across his.

"Yes!" She hollered out, her back a thing as she came hard around the man beneath her. He made one last grunt thrusting his body up into hers and releasing his seed. Almost simultaneously her body fell over his, kissing him on the lips, she nearly forgot the whole reason why she was doing this. It was because she loved him and she soon noticed it when she sat up from him, her head resting on his chest.

Their sweaty bodies and panting in sequence was enough for Loki. Her eyes shutting a green most of power encircled both their bodies. She was soundly against him not noticing the whole ordeal, but feeling a change in her. She wrapped her arms around Loki, who kissed her forehead and smiled up at the ceiling shortly afterwards. She was quickly whisked away into the dream world of her mind, fast asleep with light snoring coming from her lips.

Loki stroked her hair, enjoying the scent of him that radiated off of her body. She deserved it, he promised her that if she could prove she loved him, then he was hers.

"I love you, my little mortal." She would once be mortal no more, when the sun rises she will take a bite from a golden apple and have her immortality at last. Forever they will be together as a sign of hope amongst one another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Forever**

She woke up with a smile on her expression, hadn't even opened her eyes and she could hear him sleeping beneath her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her head still on his chest she kissed him, passionately until he stirred from his sleep and returned the act.

"I feel like staying here all day." She meant those words snuggling further into his his warmth and not recognizing that he had given her magic back.

"That can be arranged, but I am a king. Staying here will not excuse my duties."

"Aren't I a queen, don't I have duties as well?" Loki threw his head back into the pillow and laughed caressing his lover's shoulder.

"Your job is to please me and by staying you have already done that." She sat up with realization, looking down at her hands, feeling the power surge through her. She let a green mist flow from her fingertips and smiled when she realized she could leave. She considered it, leaving him right this moment, but he would never trust her again and she could never trust herself to love anyone else. She didn't know what love truly was, but being with him felt like love and that must have been enough.

"Loki... Is it okay if I don't know what love is?" He sat up, he had forgotten she was inexperienced when it came to things of this nature, that she was drugged when he stole her virginity.

"Do you know that feeling though? When you are around me do you think you would die for me?"

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes." He replied immediately after you stopped speaking, not a second thought in his mind. "I would even kill to see that you are beside me."

"I don't think that is what love is about though."

"That's what love has always been about." He grasped her hand in his and brought it to his Chest, her palm now flat against his skin, directly over his beating heart. "You feel this. How I feel for you?" His heart was there, pounding faster than ever, because of her. She realized her heart was beating even quicker than his, she loved him, staring into his eyes and feeling this.

"Yes. I do... I love you..."

"I love you to." God, he was so happy she was able to understand that, that she loved him and he loved her.

She ate from the golden apple and received immortality, he hadn't realized how much younger she looked after swallowing the first bite. She was incredibly beautiful, all the Asgardian woman would be jealous of her. He promised no more consorts, he would feed his woman beyond her appetite, make sure she received the utmost attention, including in bed.

It was weeks of excitement and fun, when Loki realized he couldn't spend as much time as he had wanted with her. The kingdom was declining since he would shirk his duties to be with her. He had eventually found himself spending less and less time with her. Coming to bed after she had already fallen asleep, or was too tired for sex.  
He noticed she paid less attention to him since he always seemed to be working, writing new laws, declining offers from fellow Asgardians, or handling foreign affairs such as with Midgard. It pained him, sitting upon his throne with nothing to do while she sat around the library and read books all day.  
That's why he was surprised none the less to find her waltzing into the throne room. She was wearing a white dress, the skirt ending at her knees, and the sleeves at her wrists, she was... Barefoot.

"What brings my beautiful queen before my throne?" He questioned in feigned strictness, recognizing that playful smile on her face. It had been weeks since they had any sexual activity, the spell she had been using to prevent pregnancy seemed useless.

"I wanted to come and check up on you. Hang out maybe." Loki sighed, she stepped up the stairs to the throne and plopped down on his lap. The hand that was free from his scepter naturally came up to caress her hair.

"I am busy."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well that's doesn't mean it isn't busy. I just sent my advisor a way to go and inform one of the Outland villages that warriors will be needed."

"For what?" She curiously implied wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling her head into his chest.

"Vanaheim is having issues with bandits again."

"Hmm..." He kissed her forehead, mindlessly massaging her scalp.

"How is it being queen?" She groaned, closing her eyes and snuggling further into him.

"Horrifying, I always have to be so polite. That woman you hired to teach me Asgardian culture loves to tell me how my language is inexcusable and how much I need to learn manners." Loki smirked, breathing in her scent.

"And what language would that be?"

"You know, fuck, shit, bullcrap, cunt, the usual."

"Yeah, usual." He shook his head, his queen was certainly one of a kind. "At least try to be from the usual around here. They don't really accept you yet, but they will."  
"Do you want to go ice skating?" She changed the topic, Loki rolled his eyes. He hadn't ever heard of such a thing. Ice skating, it reminded him of the fact he never told her about his true form... His Jotun Form, she would despise him.

"I don't even know what that is, so no." She slapped the chest plate armor and sat up on his lap.

"Don't be such a party pooper. We could do it here. I read about it in the library and have done it so much that I can even spin."

"That's great darling, but I think I will pass."

"Oh really?" She stood up off of his lap and for a moment he wondered what she was doing when she crouched down on the bottom stair and placed her hand to the marble floor. Then he watched as a clear sleet of ice shimmered from the tip of her finger across the marble floor. He nearly panicked, if he were to touch the ice once she would find out he really was and despise him as much as she had before.

"I really don't..." His words trailed of when she snapped her fingers and a pair of white boots appeared on her feet, blades at the bottom. "What is that?" He asked her curiously, he was a smart man, how come he had ever heard of such a thing called ice skating.

"They are ice skates." She stood on the ice and began skating around, going in circles and making the task look easier than it actually was. She did a couple twirls, jumped several times, clearly showing off to the oblivious Prince. She love the marbled look he gave her in bed and now she could see it in everyday life. She skid to a stop in front of the steps and held her hand out.

"Would you like to try?" Loki giggled nervously while shaking his head.

"I'm fine where I'm at, but thank you." She placed one hand on her hip and the clothing she was wearing turned into an erotic white lingerie two piece. His eyes bulged from their sockets, his lips going dry. With her hair down and skin bare to him, she looked absolutely beautiful and the sight of her was never new.  
He stood raising his hand, his attire turned to black leather tights and a green loose long sleeve shirt. The same skates on his feet, he stepped down the steps, a bit skeptical about this activity.

"So what do I do?"

"Just take my hand." She smiled, he hesitantly took her hand and stepped out into the ice beside her nearly slipping. "It's like dancing, but on ice." She tugged on him gently as she attempted to move ahead of him, he nearly slipped and fell. Taken aback by how slippery the ice was beneath the blades and how the blades could even carry his towering form on the ice.

"This is nothing like dancing darling."

"Keep trying. It took me awhile to." An hour later they both were skating together like pros, Loki catching on fast and twirling her in his arms around the throne room.

"I love this sport. I shall have it be that every time the sea freezes over, we'll go ice skating."

"Sounds wonderful Loki." He pulled her roughly against his chest, breathlessly staring down into her eyes.

"If I were to tell you, you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. What would you say?"

"I would say you are lying... Alvida was prettier than me." Ava looked down, feeling less confident than she did before. She looked very similar to Alvida, if she wasn't related to the woman, Loki never would have any interest in her.

"Look at me, Ava." He grabbed her chin and pulled her to look up at him. "I realize now that you aren't her and perhaps the true fate was that we were never meant to be, that instead it was you, always you... The love of my life, the one of my dreams. I realized it was never her I needed, it was you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you Loki." Their lips continuously molded with one another, smacking and licking, biting and nipping. They were one of the same and forever would be in one another's souls bound together. The magic around them slowly began to subside from Ava's distraction. The ice from under them evaporated and their ice skates disappeared leaving them both barefoot.

Loki's skin began to turn a slow blue and the moment it reached his lips which were connected with her, she shot back. Her lips burning and turning a blood red, she looked at Loki with tear ringed eyes and confusion. Loki cursed, reaching forward for her she backed away.

"You... hurt... me." She mumbled out as best she could with swollen red lips already filling with puss. His skin turning back to a shade of pale.

"I didn't mean it. You must understand." She ran off without listening to him, leaving to the infirmary so her wounded lips would survive another day.

* * *

That evening at dinner, Loki grew worried, he barely ate and found that Ava had not returned from the infirmary. He felt terrible, disgusted in himself, he loved her and he had charred the very connection between their love... Her lips. He felt like a fool, to do such a thing, he felt like if only he could control his magic more fully around her, this wouldn't have happened.

He left the dining hall to the infirmary, completely and utterly abusing himself the entire way. When he had arrived, she was nowhere to be seen. He stopped a nearby nurse feeling panic fester in the depths of his heart.

"Where is my queen."

"She is in the library, Prince Loki. Her lips were surprisingly healed with a simple anti-frost serum." Loki felt panic no longer, instead he felt enraged. She dare stood him up at dinner, made him worry. He left for the library in a fumed walk, he wondered what would cause her to retreat from him without some ounce of curiosity. Did she really believe he would hurt her on purpose?

He had to take his rationally, entering the library he was met by his queen. Who was sitting soundly upon a fur threaded couch with a blanket draped over her. She was reading a dark blue book with thick bindings and old manuscripts on each page. Loki had read the entire library, but had never come across such a book. She merely glanced up at him, before returning her eyes to the pages.

"If you are ignoring me, the punishment for that is execution."

"I highly doubt you can execute me so quickly without knowing why I am ignoring you."

"I could care less." He stubbornly replied, plopping down on the couch beside her, sitting up straight and leaning his elbows on his knees. He glared at her, her eyes still running across every sentence.

"What is so more interesting in that book than myself?"

"This book is about Frost Giants." Loki's breath caught and he gulped, laying back in his seat.

"Why would you be reading such a thing?"

"I had only read about them from a previous script earlier this week, I need to know more though..." Recognizing his adorable confusion, she made a simple simper in his direction. "I was of course upset with you after the incident believing it was your magic that had harmed me, but I had a revelation..." Loki loved how she spoke, he had realized her usual voice was fading more and more into an Aesir vocabulary and it amused him thoroughly. "I realized that you were a frost giant and now I must read to learn more about my husband."

"I love you Ava." He whispered breathlessly, she would do anything to be his equal and for that he loved her. He loved her for her beauty, her intelligence, innocence even... He never would let her soul go alone.


End file.
